On-field privacy for injured players is either non-existent or provided in a limited capacity by the sports medicine staff or others holding towels near the injured players to obscure the view of the injured players, which may compromise medical confidentiality. Thus, on-field treatment leaves the player in full or partial view of media, fans, and the opposing team. In addition, medical personnel may be distracted during the evaluation due to the lack of privacy. Accordingly, there is a need for providing privacy to players and medical personnel during medical evaluations.